The Moments We Wait For
by TerryGyimah
Summary: Jason is found out to be alive and this is his journey of getting back to his life in Port Charles getting back to his family, his wife Sam and his son Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of a Quartermaine**

_I will take all the constructive criticism in the world here seeing as how this is my first fan fiction story so I would appreciate all feedback and or criticism. This story in general is all about Lauren Frank, Franco's sixteen year old teenage daughter as she tries to find her place within the Quartermaine family but also finding out everything there is to know about her relatives but also dealing with the fact that her father Franco was a deranged sociopath_ _who terrorized Port Charles_

**Chapter 1 (Los Angeles, California)**

"Lauren I don't get why you want to go to Port Charles especially after you have heard all about what your father has done and the lengths I went to, to keep you from him", Lauren's mother Angela said. Lauren says to her mother Angela "I understand Mom why you did what you did taking me away from my father but I feel like it is my fault that he even did the things he did because I wasn't in his life."

Lauren's mother Angela then says to her that she clearly does not know her father as well as she does. Angela then tells Lauren all about her father's obsession with death as Angela kept tabs on her ex-husband Franco who she called Bobby when they were married and for good reason too just in case he ever tried to track her and Lauren down as they have moved from state to state before landing in Los Angeles just roughly over a year ago. Angela then tells Lauren all about Franco's obsession with his twin brother Lauren's uncle Jason Morgan and the fact that Franco terrorized Jason's friends and family even going as far as to tell her daughter Lauren about the fact that her father Franco was a murderer. Angela then tells Lauren that he also kidnapped people and even went as far as to raping Lauren's uncle's wife Sam McCall-Morgan. Lauren's reaction to all of this is one of complete shock because she didn't want to believe just who and or what her father truly was as she believed him to be a damaged man who did horrible, unspeakable things but only because of the fact that her and her mother left. Angela then tells Lauren that she is telling her all of this because she doesn't want Lauren to have any illusions about her father Franco but also because she wants Lauren to realize that she did all of this to protect her. Lauren then says to her mother "I guess that explains why we had to move all the time, why we couldn't stay in one place for more than too long right?"

Angela then tries to console her daughter Lauren but Lauren pushes her mother away. Lauren then runs past her mother and runs towards her bedroom door going into her bedroom slamming the door right behind her locking her bedroom door. Angela then realizes just what she did by telling her daughter Lauren the truth about what her father really was but she knew that it was for Lauren's own good.

Meanwhile back in Lauren's room she is seen crying cursing at the heavens wondering what she ever did to deserve a father like Franco but then she decides to go on her laptop researching her family the Quartermaines of Port Charles, New York finding out everything there is to know about each and every member of her family through newspaper articles, clippings, photos, and through the tabloids. After Lauren is done with her search on her laptop she shuts her laptop down closing it and putting it into her backpack. She then proceeds to put clothes into her backpack as she is clearly not thinking rationally as she is an emotional mess. She then proceeds to get a pen and paper from her bedside table and writes her mother a letter telling her that she is leaving Los Angeles to go to Port Charles, New York and to not even try to stop her because she then can find the answers she is truly looking for.

Lauren then sneaks out of her bedroom window climbing out of her window without making a sound as she runs away from home and as soon as she is out of her house she then proceeds to go to the bus station to try to get a bus out of L.A.

Lauren is then at the bus station as she pays her own way boarding a bus that is going to Port Charles, New York as she realizes that she needs to do this because this is the only way that she will find any peace within herself. Meanwhile back at Lauren's house, Lauren's mother Angela proceeds to go to her daughter's bedroom to try to talk to Lauren but she realizes that the door is locked and there's no sound at all. Angela then calls Lauren's name over and over again with no answer as she then decides to see if her daughter is even in her room as she does with Angela getting a bedroom key to unlock Lauren's door. Angela then comes in only to realize that her daughter Lauren is gone and that the bedroom window was left open but she finds a letter on Lauren's bed addressed to her. Angela then reads the letter as she realizes just where her daughter went as she is going crazy with worry but she is also looking like she is on the verge of tears too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Port Charles, New York- Jason and Sam's Penthouse)**

At the penthouse, Sam is holding Danny as the both of them are looking at photos of Jason with Sam saying to Danny "You miss Daddy, don't you little buddy? I know I miss him too, more and more every day." Sam looking at Danny seeing more and more of Jason in their son each and every day when Rafe comes downstairs since Rafe now lives with Sam and Danny at Jason's penthouse since Sam became Rafe's temporary guardian. Rafe then says to Sam "I'm going out to Kelly's but don't worry Sam I'll be back before you know it." Sam totally not paying attention to Rafe as her and Danny are looking at photos of Jason until Rafe starts calling Sam over and over again until she finally responds. Rafe says "Sam, did you not just hear me? I've been calling your name over and over again trying to tell you that I'm going to Kelly's." Sam then says "I'm sorry Rafe, I didn't hear you… I was distracted."

Rafe says "I can tell!"

Rafe then says "It's okay Sam!" Sam then says to Rafe "No, I'm sorry… it was just that Danny and I were looking at photos of my husband Danny's father Jason!"

Rafe then all of a sudden walks over to Sam and Danny as Rafe then sees photos of Jason in an album as he says "Now I see where Danny gets his looks from." Sam then says "Rafe, you would have loved Jason just as I am sure Jason would have loved having you here!"

Rafe then of course thanks Sam for that sentiment as he ends up leaving the penthouse to go to Kelly's while Sam and Danny continue to look at photos of Jason as Sam wonders just how different things would be if Jason were alive

**(Undisclosed Location)**

Meanwhile at Mariah's home, Jason is doing everything he can to get better so that he can get out of there in terms of doing physical therapy doing everything he can to get strong again as he looks at a photo of Sam and Danny that he had while he was shot as motivation pushing himself even harder during physical therapy

Mariah then comes into Jason's room after his physical therapy ends as Jason is struggling as Mariah says "Looks like you're overdoing it… pushing yourself too hard in physical therapy…you look like a man on a mission!"

Jason then says "Mariah I just want to get out of here back to my friends back to my family back to Sam and Danny!"

Mariah then says to Jason "You can't go back to Sam and Danny, you can't go back to the life you once had!"

Jason almost with a look of astonishment but it soon turns into anger as Jason's voice rises as he says to Mariah "Why not? Why can't I go back to my family or my life? Are you trying to keep me here against my will? What aren't you telling me?"

Mariah then says to Jason "No, Jason I am not keeping you away from your family or your life or keeping you here against your will and I am a woman of my word…once you get better once you are strong again you can leave here peacefully but the reason why you can't leave here is because everyone back in Port Charles thinks you're dead!"

Mariah then gets a past newspaper from The Port Charles Sun showing it to Jason as it displays that Jason is dead as he reads his own obituary. Jason of course is shocked as he tells Mariah that he's had it, that he needs to get out of her home as he needs to get out of here and get back to Port Charles to let his family know that he's alive.

Mariah then says to Jason "That's not all Jason, a lot of stuff apparently has happened in Port Charles while you've been gone!" Jason then says "While everyone thought I was dead but I'll bite… just what else has happened?"

Mariah then gets past newspapers showing Jason that his grandfather Edward Quartermaine died but that his brother A.J. Quartermaine is alive but that the Nurses Ball was revived but that Sam was at the mercy of Stephen Clay/Caleb Morley at Wyndemere but that she was saved by Lucy Coe, John McBain and Rafe Kovich. Jason then also sees newspapers of things that have been happening with Sonny and Kate/Connie but things that have been happening with Carly.

Jason then says "All of this happened in Port Charles and I wasn't there… now I have to get out of here and Mariah you aren't going to stop me!" Jason then gets out of his bed and he decides to put on a black T-shirt putting on his jeans and his boots but not before putting on his signature leather jacket.

Mariah then tells Jason that he wishes him the best of luck in getting back to Port Charles by saying "I hope you know what you're doing but most importantly I hope you get what you want!" Jason then says "Mariah I will never ever forget everything that you've done for me but I can't be here any longer!"

Jason then says his goodbyes to Mariah as he leaves Mariah's home and is now on his way back to Port Charles.

**(Quartermaine Crypt)**

Meanwhile at the Quartermaine crypt at the mausoleum, Monica is visiting the outside of it as Jason's name is finally there on the Quartermaine crypt as she says "I continually miss you Jason day after day night in night out… how I wish things could have been different between us but near the end things were going great but that if anything it hasn't been easy for Sam and Danny!"

Monica is feeling guilty but then at the same time she is starting to remember the good times Jason and her had way before Jason ever became Jason Morgan before his accident when he was Jason Quartermaine but then flashing back to the good times she had with Jason before his death.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Monica is being watched as she sits there remembering her son but little does she know that she is being watched as she goes to leave the crypt to go back to the house but Monica feels that she is being watched as she turns around saying "Is anyone out here? Who's here?"

Someone steps out from the shadows as he walks towards Monica inching closer and closer to her. Monica with a look of shock smiling but also on the verge of tears as she says "Oh my God… Jason is it really you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Quartermaine Crypt)**

Jason says to Monica "Yes Monica it's really me, I'm alive." Monica says to Jason "I thought that you were dead…we all thought that you were dead!" Monica then says to Jason "When I thought that you were dead…when I thought that Faison shot you in the back and you were kicked into the harbor I always knew that deep down that you were alive and well but that you were somewhere trying to find your way home."

Jason then says to Monica "Monica I almost did die as a matter of a fact but that if it wasn't for this doctor finding me when she did when I washed up ashore… I would be dead…Mariah she saved my life!" Monica then says to Jason "I will be sure to thank Mariah if I ever do have the chance to meet her." Jason then says "Monica I have to know is it true? Is it true A.J. is alive?"

Monica then says to Jason "Yes Jason it's true… A.J. is alive and yes I did help him to fake his death because he is my son too just like how you are and I just didn't want to see A.J. suffer for the mistakes he has made!" Jason then says to Monica "A.J. needs to pay Monica he not only tried to kill me but he kidnapped Michael, Morgan and Kristina and he shot Alan in the back!"

Monica then says to Jason "All the charges against A.J. were dropped and A.J. is no longer an alcoholic… he is a changed man Jason!" Monica then says "Jason a lot has happened since you have been away… A.J. has rebuilt his life and not only that but he and Michael have gotten closer a lot closer!" Monica then says to Jason "That if you do anything to A.J. not only would Michael blame himself but that he would turn against you Jason and I know you don't want that!"

Jason then took into account that Michael and A.J. have gotten closer as father and son but that it was even Jason who robbed A.J. of even being a father to Michael in the first place so he understood what his mother had said about not going after A.J. even though he wanted to. Jason then started flashing back to the night where he was at the Quartermaine crypt and he apologized to A.J.'s gravestone apologizing to him about Michael. Jason then started to remember that he couldn't be a father to his own son Jake and how in a way he understood what A.J. was going through. Jason then knew in his mind that he and A.J. would never be each other's best friend but that he would at least be civil to A.J. for Michael's sake should he have the chance to see A.J. But Jason then says to Monica "He has to know for sure if A.J. is really changed and if he is… then he will back off of A.J. but if he isn't then he will go after A.J.!"

Jason then tells Monica "I will see A.J. tomorrow but I'm sorry Monica for jumping on you about A.J. but I can understand why you did what you did to protect him even though I don't agree with it!"

Monica then apologizes to Jason but at the same time she is glad to have her son back alive and home

Jason then says to Monica "I should have been here for Grandfather but I wasn't because of the fact that I was in a coma but I will always regret not being able to see Grandfather more but also for putting so much distance between us." Monica then says to Jason "Edward loved you…he always did even up to the very end when he thought that you were dead but he understood why you put so much distance between yourself and the family forming your own life outside of the family!"

Jason then walks up to the crypt walking up to Edward's gravestone touching it but then coming face to face with his own gravestone and as soon as he did Jason then had a sense of shock on his face even though he tried desperately not to show it. Jason then all of a sudden says to Monica "Monica I have to go…I have to go see Sam and Danny!"

Jason then leaves the crypt leaving Monica as she is happy that Jason is back but sad that he had to leave so soon but she understands that he has to get back to Sam and Danny more than anything else.

**(Sam & Jason's Penthouse)**

Sam and Danny are in the couch as Sam is holding Danny as the 2 of them are watching TV when Sam's door is trying to open as the keys are in the door as Jason is outside of the penthouse trying to open the door. Sam is wondering just who it could be. Sam is wondering if someone is trying to come into hers and Jason's penthouse trying to break in. But the door opens and when it does… Jason comes into the penthouse.

Sam is in shock but she is in disbelief at the same time. Sam says "Jason… is it really you?" Sam is on the verge of tears but tears of absolute joy while Jason looks at Sam with a smile. Jason runs up to Sam and takes her into his arms. Jason seeing his son Danny for the first time in months wants to hold his son. Jason then takes Danny from Sam as he holds his son. Sam thought that this moment would never ever happen but it's happening. Jason says "Yes Sam it's me and I'm home!" Jason then says "I'm never leaving you again Sam and I'm never leaving our son again!"


End file.
